


Homework

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: golly-god said:Carl getting a good dickin from his daddy while mommy Lori is right next door





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 17,,,,

Carl pressed his cheek to the door, spreading his legs and clawing at it. Rick stood behind him, hands gripping his hips hard enough to break him, fucking into Carl hard and unforgiving. In the room next to them Lori was cooking. She had sent Carl into Ricks office to get him for dinner, but Carl had other plans. It had been days since Rick had gotten home before her and Carl missed him. He didn't mean for it to end up like this, Rick pounding into him while he struggled to hold back moans, but he wasn't mad.

"Carl..." Rick panted, one hand sliding up Carls back and gripping his hair. He curled his fingers around his hair and pulled it back, holding Carl further up against the door. "Fuck..." Rick was pent up. Lori never did anything with him and Carl was the only release he got. He had been waiting for his for days, he needed it. "You little shit.." He pulled Carl back against his chest, kissing his neck. "You knew what would happen when you climbed into my lap.." 

Carl smiled, lazy and fucked out. "I did," He whimpered, turning his head and burying it in Ricks neck. "Been so long without you... needed to get fucked..." He slid his hands behind him and tangled them in Ricks hair, arching his back. It almost hurt, how hard Rick was fucking him, but Carl wasn't going to tell him to stop, not when it felt this good. "Dad, fuck..." Carl yanked at his hair, falling forward against the door. 

"Boys," Loris voice was muffled. "Is everything okay in there?" She walked towards the office, heels clicking against the wood. "Carl, please get your dad out here. He always promised family before work." She sighed, walking even closer. "Don't make me come in there and get you myself. Neither of you will like it." 

"Nononono!" Carl almost yelled. Rick was still fucking into him, his grip on his hair and waist was the only thing holding Carl up. Carl pulled his shirt down and slapped Ricks hand away, running his fingers through his hair. He opened the door, peeking out. "I just missed dad and I asked him to help with my homework." 

"Yeah," Rick smirked, pulling Carls hips back against him and holding him. "He had some physical science homework... they're learning about safe sex." He hooked his ankles around Carls and spread his legs the way he would giving a pat down. "Just a few more questions then we'll be out." 

"Okay," Lori leaned forward and kissed Carls head before closing the door. Once her heels grew quiet, Rick pulled out and picked Carl up, slamming him against the door. He kissed his neck, thrusting back into Carl without giving him any time to adjust. Carl wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, kissing him and moaning into his mouth. 

"Safe sex?" Carl panted, pressing his forehead to Ricks. This was his favorite position to be in with Rick, he loved being able to watch his dad come. He loved seeing how Rick looked down at him with love and lust. "Couldn't have just said English- oh fuck!" He arched his back, grabbing the door handle. "Shit..." 

Rick put one hand over Carls mouth, slowing his thrusts. "You always love hinting at it," He was breathing heavy, hos breath ghosting across Carls lips. "Felt like it was my turn." 

Carl grabbed Ricks hand and lowered it, kissing him. "What are you teaching me, daddy?" His back hurt from hitting the door but that only made Ricks thrusts feel better. "Teaching me to look out for old men?" He bit his lip, sliding one hand down Ricks chest. "Teaching me that if a man wants to touch me I should say yes? Let him fuck me as hard as he wants-" 

"Teaching you that the only man who can make you come is your daddy." He slipped his fingers into Carls mouth, thrusting harder. He kissed underneath Carls neck, smirking againdt his neck. "Now... shut up and pay attention to your lesson."


End file.
